The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A fast access memory (for example, cache) is often used to store selected data of a storage volume to allow the selected data to be accessed more quickly than data from a memory (storage device) having a slower access time (e.g., hard disk drive (HDD)). Some systems include a multi-level cache with multiple tiers of cache media. Data stored in the fast access memory is replicated in the slow access memory/storage device.